The arranged marriage
by PunkSakura4Life
Summary: This Story is Rated m for Reason Garra/Sakura arrange Marrarige will anything go wrong with this opptuntey of this marrige find out Read and Review please this is for all the perverts out there
1. The Aranged Marriage

**The Planed Wedding, Naruto Story**

_A Gaara Sakura Story_

Sakura: Hey Gaara how've you been lately

Gaara: and you are

Naruto: hey Gaara, oh hey Sakura I guess you found him

Sakura: yea I found someone that never been lost

Gaara: Sakura Haruno am I correct

Sakura: Hai (Yes)

Gaara: we been writing science we were young enough

Sakura: Yea it was fun those days when I was reading the letters you sent me

Gaara: Yea, are you here on mission here in Suna?

Sakura: Me, I was and still is, the strongest girl in the village of Konoha and I was sent here to marry the Kazagae of the hidden sand I hope he is as sweet as you are

Gaara: I am the Kazakage of the sand

Naruto: hey guys look who I found down at the front gate

Kakashi: Hey Sakura, Kazakage-Sama

Naruto: Wait nobody told me

Sakura: Awe quit your whining Naruto

Kakashi: Are you two ready

Naruto: Wait… you two are getting married

Sakura: Yea, we pretty much know each other, unless he kept something hidden way below that he doesn't want to talk about, but that's fine with me Kazakage baby.

Gaara: I will probably not get use to that

Sakura: one question

Gaara: yes my Fiancée

Sakura: Um… can we kiss afterwards and plus I wanna have a honey moon

Gaara: Can we kiss right now right now Sakura

Sakura: I thought you would never ask

Sakura kissed Gaara's soft lips passionately

Kakashi: excuse me don't you to get married soon

Both: yea whatever

Naruto: hurry up then

Sakura: Let's go I ready, my childhood sweet heart

Kakashi: She can be a hot head like her step mom so watch out

Sakura: and I am proud of it Kakashi Sensei and proud to be a pervert Like you and my step dad

Naruto: Sakura do you have super ears or something

Sakura… Are you ok today Naruto? Have you had your Ramen this Morning or are you on crack again are you having fights

Naruto: Ttyl Saka.

Sakura: whatever you say Naruto Uzimaki

Kakashi: speaking of a Uzi Sakura has one in her back pack at all times of the day she keeps a knife under pillow at night sharpened she keeps a bat underneath the bed she has about 10 locks on her door and a thousand hand grenades so I am warning you right now be careful as you possibly be

Gaara: Thank you, but she told me this already a long ting ago in her letters

Naruto: you should be cause she will use the on people but not you she…

Sakura: ready Gaara

Gaara: born ready baby

They walked into the Kazakage tower into Gaara's office and saw the four Ninja council in the office of the young Kazakage

Council #1: Wow you have all the right Kazakage to marry this pretty young lady named…

Haruno, Sakura form the leaf and the future sand kanochi and will proud to be Sabaku no Sakura

Council #2: Now all we need is your signature right here {Haruno, Sakura} The Kazakage signature {Sabaku no, Gaara} and now the witness # 1 {Kakashi} witness #2 {Uzimaki, Naruto} and now your finally Sakura no Sabaku

Gaara pulled Sakura close and kiss her like she was the missing piece to his life Sakura put her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, she let one of her hands slip down into to his pants his opened in shock he stop kissing her

Gaara: Sakura not right now please {Whisper}

Sakura: Don't worry that was only the first run Gaara, but I'll wait just for you my husband {Whisper}

Naruto: Where can I get something to eat?

Sakura: look in my back pack Naruto there a whole bag of ramen

Naruto: seriously Saka.

Sakura: Believe it

Gaara: Sakura

Sakura: yes honey

Gaara: can you off me please

Sakura: oh ok {went and sat on his desk} let's get down to business then, I was sent down to marry the Kazakage that done now have the sand and the leaf to bond and to protect the Kazakage with my life and get the people of the sand to trust me, am I right so far

Council #3: correct, do you have any brothers or sisters

Sakura: 2 brothers

Council#1: what are their names?

Sakura: Neji, Hyuga Naruto, Uzimaki. Why?

Naruto: wait I am your brother for real

Sakura: yea were twins you're just older than me by a few minutes

Kakashi: what about Neji

Sakura: step brother by Tusnade

Gaara: and you already met you sister and brother –n- law Temari and Kankuro

Sakura: yea captain kitty man and pineapple head

Kakashi: captain… kitty… man and… pineapple head let me guess Kankuro and Temari

Sakura: I have more where that came from pr. I have one for Naruto which is foxy Hinata shy trouble maker Gaara is…

Gaara: ok that is far enough with the nick names don't you think

Sakura: Ttyl pk.

Naruto: I know what is already

Sakura: no you don't

Naruto: your right I don't, but you know I am curious, any way we have to get back to the village

Sakura: whatever you say bro.

Naruto: come on porn reader

Kakashi: wow great nickname Cherry Lips

Sakura: proud of them, bye

Gaara: ready to go scb.

Sakura: yea ready for you [whisper]

Gaara: wanna go see the bed room in the house

Sakura: let's go already

Sakura grabbed his hand and he transported them to his room well not his room by himself anymore

Sakura: this room is bigger than mine in the leaf village when I was living with Tusnade and she is the Hokage… the bathroom is huge

Gaara: glad you like it [lying on the bed]

Sakura: I like you better

Gaara: now that we're alone you're all mine

Knock, Knock

Gaara: What who is it now

It's Temari and Kankuro

Sakura: Captain Kitty man and pineapple head

Temari: are we missing some thing

Sakura: can you come back like in two or three hours or do you want me to hurt you both

Both: we will come back in the third hour later

Sakura: now where were we oh you were saying that were all alone

Gaara grabbed Sakura shirt and kiss her like it was no tomorrow Sakura layed on Gaara's stomach and grinded on him slightly he moaned inside her mouth witch made her moan

Temari: stop making all that noise

Sakura: Fuck off Pineapple head or I'll kill you

Temari: … o…k 0.o

He grabbed a fist full of my short hair, and crashed his lips over mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding my fingers thought his silky hair.

Gaara's hands roamed my body and caressed my clothed skin. I tilted my head to the side and start undoing his shirt. Gaara placed his hands on my waist and rubbed his thumbs back and forth. I tore my mouth away and started to lick his neck sucking and tugging on the soft skin while Gaara unbuttoned the front of my shirt he threw it to the floor leaving myself in a black strapless bra I took my pants off to leave me in my black lace panties. Gaara stared at my curvy body. He placed kisses down my neck and stopping at the juncture were my shoulders meets my neck. I panted and started pulling at his red belt. My hand slipped into his boxers, and grabbed his long, hard length. He groaned against my skin and rocked his hips forward. I smirked.

As slowly as possible I pumped my fist up and down, giving him a gentle squeezing with each stroke. Gaara's breathing became uneven as he wound his hand around my back, pulling at the clasp it fell to the floor, leaving my bare breast. Gaara massaged my breasts with both hands, rubbing his hand everywhere. I tossed my head back and moaned. I leaned down and licked the hollow of his throat. I kissed my way down his body and sucked at his nipple, making him groan. I smirked and continued down his toned body, stopping at the hem of his pants. I sat between Gaara's legs and pulled his pants along with his black silk boxers. I eyed his long, thick dick. I smirked when he trust his hips up.

I took the swollen head of his dick into my mouth and coiled my tongue the very soft. I pulled my head down, slowly taking his hard length in my mouth, groaning when it hit the back of my throat. A strangled moan came from Gaara's throat. I looked up at him and smile at him with his dick still in my mouth. Gaara looked down at me. I closed my eyes and sucked on his semi hard dick, loving the taste of the small bead of cum, oozing out the tip of his cock. I could hear Gaara's breathing came out as short pants, I moved my head back and forth. I pulled my head back all the way and playfully nibbled on the tip, sliding my tongue back and forth over the slit."Nnnh…Sakura … stop teasing me." I smirked at his lovely groan. I sucked hard a few times. Slurping noises filled the room as well as heavy pant filled moans. I moaned when his cum shot from his dick, sliding down my throat. I pulled away and licked my lips, crawling back up to him.

"You taste soo… good."I purred. Gaara smirked and flipped us over so he was on top. I looked at him and blinked a few times. Gaara kicked off his pants and kissed my mouth. We pulled away and trailed hot wet kisses down the valley of my breast then filliped us back over so I could be on top again. I looked down at Gaara. He thrust his hips up rubbing his dick against my core, I smirked. Lifting my body up, I grabbed his dick and aligned my entrance with the tip of his dick. As I lowered myself on to him, I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling him stretching my walls. I tilted my head back and I screamed when he grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto his cock.

"Oh--Gaara that hurt." I panted. I felt. Gaara lifted his body up and kissed my neck my neck. He licked a hot line up to my ear and whispered hot sweet nothings in it. I soon got adjusted to him, and I guided my own body up and down. Gaara grasped my hips and made the thrust I created harder and faster.

Temari: what going on in there

"Oh, ah!" I screamed, Gaara smirked and grabbed my butt; kneading and squeezing my cheeks. I tossed my head back, screaming a loud moan of wanted lust. I lifted my hips up and down on my own. I heard a smirk and he switch positions so I was on hands and knees.

"oh…kami!" I moaned as he grabbed my hips and pumped his dick in and out of me. I arched my back down and pushed my hips back to meet his thrusts. Gaara groaned and his thrusts to a hard and a fast pace. I moaned and tossed my head back , letting sweat fly from my temples. Gaara leaned up forward and moaned in my ear. I could'nt help but to get wet his moans where a so fucking turn on.

Oh… Gaara…harder

He moved harder

"Haa! Ahh! Faster! Oh—kami!"

His pace quickened as his balls hit the back of my ass, with every single one of his thrusts. I moaned louder. Sweat dripped off my body as well as Gaara's. I could smell it, the moisture in the room tainted the windows, the smell of sex filled my nostrils, Gaara slammed his hips into mine in one swift thrust, I felt his cum slowly ooze out of my sex as he pulled out, and I flipped over so I was laying on my back as well as Gaara. While shifting my body I was laying on his chest, I look up at him

Sakura: …. That was amazing

Knock, knock

Gaara: yea what do you want?

Temari: Family meeting

Gaara: give me a minute, hey is there something you wanted to tell me darling

Sakura: wanna go for seconds

Gaara: o.0 let's take a shower and change the sheets

Sakura: any way I hungry

Knock, Knock

Kankuro: can I come in right know

Gaara: hold up, baby put on some clothes

Sakura: already a head of ya

Gaara: you guys can come in now

Kankuro: baby bro just got laid

Sakura: and you will never hear a girl say that captain kitty man now would ya

Temari: S-S-A-Sakura is that really you you're all grown up and … so pretty … did you … just fuck my baby brother

Sakura: yea so what's the problem pineapple head? Well can't a girl fuck my own husband once in a while?

Kankuro: so you to guys are married now

Gaara: yea just a few hours ago, now can we get some to take a shower

Temari: sure

Sakura: and close the door you're letting all the stank out

Kakashi: Sakura what did you do?

Naruto: what did you do Sakura?

Sakura: well… we just… did… what… you and… Anko did and Naruto you did it to

Both: …………………………………oh… that…well we're leaving now we'll see you when we see you again

Gaara: get out NOW?

All: ok

Gaara: not you Sakura

Sakura: panda- kunnn why do you do this at last notice

Gaara: what did I tell you my blossom?

Sakura: you said not to say that around people, just to tell you there is nobody in here but me and you Panda

Gaara: oh all right

Sakura: baby don't too big of a push over with me cause I may be a bitch about it

Gaara: well do your thing baby it probably just be a turn on for Mr. Panda

Sakura: Gaara we need to talk now

Gaara: I know already Sakura you don't have to…

Sakura: tell you that I am the one tailed demon

Gaara: and I can call you miss kitty

Sakura: perrrrrrrrfect

Gaara: great I have my own pet

Sakura: no, I am you wife for real now, let's take a shower

A few minutes later

Temari: hey what's this under the couch?

Kankuro: I don't know look and find out

Dear, Gaara

This is my second day writing to you it's been fun lately, I was wondering if we could make up some nick names, for example for you sister Pineapple head cause she has hair like pineapples and for Kankuro it's captain Kitty man cause he has those pointy things on his head and the makeup did he still that from Temari or something anyway back to nick names and one for you hummm oh I have one, this one is personally but just for me, and you well here goes hope you like it…. Panda-kun do you like remember it's just for me and you.

Love, Sakura Haruno

Temari: Awe that's so sweet

Kankuro: Keep telling yourself sis.

Sakura: what you guys doing


	2. Gaara get powned

Gaara: what is going on here Sakura: why ask them i just got here Kankuro: she read it i was minding my own buss.  
Gaara: is that mine, Sister what have i told you about readin my stuff and if it there just leave it, know give it Sakura: Hey whichone is that one baby Gaara: the one with the nicknames now Sakura is angery Sakura: Gaara wat have i told you about leving you stuff around so so someone can get it, yea so it is your fault that she really read it, so you can't be mad at her you left it there Gaara: That is why i kept writeing to you that attuide of your Kankuro: sorry to break up your litte love fest, but your lover boy has work to do Sakura: indeed he does if you catch my drift Temari: *blush*  
*Knock**knock*  
Gaara: Baki how good to see you Baki: As you as well a you Kage...and who is this beautiful lady Sakura eye twitched like crazy Gaara: Sakura no sabuku my wife of today and no doubt she will hurt you if you call her a lady Baki: O....K well i am here to give her this from lady Hokage from the hidden leaf Sakura: hey you guys let me tell you a joke Kankuro: what kind of joke Sakura: a dirty joke that sai told Sasuke Kankuro: Sure :} Sakura: He said On their first night together, a newlywed couple go to change.  
The new bride comes out of the bathroom showered and wearing a beautiful robe.  
The proud husband says, "My dear, we are married now, you can open your robe.  
" The beautiful young woman opens her robe, and he is astonished.  
"Oh, oh, aaaahhh," he exclaims, "My God you are so beautiful, let me take your picture. Puzzled she asks, "My picture?" He answers, "Yes my dear, so I can carry your beauty next to my heart forever".;  
She smiles and he takes her picture, and then he heads into the bathroom to shower. He comes out wearing his robe and the new wife asks,  
"Why do you wear a robe? We are married now."  
At that the man opens his robe and she exclaims, "oh, OH, OH MY, let me get a picture".;  
He beams and asks why and she answers, "So I can get it enlarged!"  
Temari: look at the time i gotta go do ... some shopping Kankuro: cool do you have another one like that one Gaara: she has plenty more where that came from Sakura: i will tell you a few more well here i go The newlyweds are in their honeymoon room and the groom decides to let the bride know where she stands right from the start of the marriage.  
He proceeds to take off his trousers and throw them at her. He says, "Put those on."  
The bride replies, "I can't wear your trousers."  
He replies, "And don't forget that! I will always wear the pants in the family!"  
The bride takes off her knickers and throws them at him with the same request, "Try those on!"  
He replies,"I can't get into your knickers!"  
"And you never bloody will if you don't change your attitude."  
And that goes for you to gaara Gaara: WHAT?  
Kankuro: my vergin brain Baki: oh yea oh yea give it to me baby un huh un huh kankuro: my vergin eyes and gaara just got powned

; 


	3. The lost memory

Disclamer:i do not own naruto or it's people in it Couples Sakura/Gaara Ino/Sasuke Hinata/Naruto Temari/Shikamaru My name is Sakura Haruno i am 19 years old now that i am over Sasuke ino can have him, now i work as apprintace to the hokage Tusnade usally ill be work in the hospital at this time but i have some people to show around, the only thing i know about them, there from the Hidden sand village,there sibalings, and the yougest is the kazakage and he's hott oh yea that's more than three thing Any way i have masted every in skills and i have my own club that i own at my age i have my two brother Naruto and Neji the destiny boy oh did i forget to tell you that i am the two tail deamon cat and not say.... i geuss i won't.

Naruto: sakura are you there Sakura: yea i here i just excited Naruto: about what is a party going on some where Sakura: no the Kazakage is comming to town Naruto: are you for real Garra and his sibalings are commin Sakura: oh you know him, and his name is Gaara Naruto: yea i know him he is my friend yea his name is gaara and his older brother and sister temari and Kankuro Sakura: wanna go with me Hinata: Naruto where are you Naruto: Sorry i got a date, Ova here Hinata Hinata: Hey Saka 0^ Sakura: hey Hinata where is Destiny boy Hinata: with ten-ten on a date Sakura: sweet gotta go ttyl 10 minutes Later Hi you must be the Kazakage Gaara and his Older siblings Hai{yes}  
My name is Haruno Sakura i will be you escort to the hokage tower Kankuro put his hand on my sholder a in a blink of an eye i broke it Sakura: don't let you gard down batman or i might do something worse than an broken arm If i didn't look over at Gaara i wouldn't have seen the light smirk on his handsome face Sakura: shall we,and temari do you want to go to the club with me and my other friends Garra- sama you can come if you want Gaara: hn Kankuro: what about me Sakura: your not invited and if i see you pretty lilttle face any where i break it Kankuro: yea what ever Gaara: i am going with you to the club i would miss a chance to see someone break his face Sakura: where here finally Tusnade: what oh hi Gaara: Hokage Tusnade: yes i know,SAKURA Sakura: what women im right here you don't have to yell Tusnade: 0o where is Hinata Sakura: on a date with Naruto why Tusnade: that nuckle head accually got a date with hinata Sakura: don't keep him waiting he's getting antsee Tusnade: yea alright Sakura: but after you done with him send him in here Tusnade: whatever Gaara: about time Tusnade: argh lets get down to busniess Gaara: yes lets Tusnade: who do you want scence Hinata is not avalable Gaara: who is your strongest Shnobi next to you Tusnade: duh Sakura top medical ninja, ambu,tijustu and etc.  
Gaara: well are we agreed are not Sakura: i will agree Gaara: do you know what you are agreeing to Sakura: hai and arranged marriage and if you are done here will you come in my room please Gaara looked at the hokage she shrugged he looked at Sakura and stood up and walked into her room and sat on her bed Sakura: as you are proably thinking what the hell do you want well let me get to the point, i am the two tailed deamon cat Gaara: and your telling me this why Sakura: well one thing the both the one tail demoned and the two tails are lovers Gaara:WHAT Gaara's demon: it's true kid Gaara: why didn't you tell me you a damn lover Gaara deamon: cause it wasn't until i found my lover that i tell you it is a rule that she didn't fl.  
Sakura: ohh tonight is a costume party, i know just what to wear Gaara: what club are we going to Sa-ku-ra Sakura: Club Cherryblossom, please don't say my name like that Gaara: Sa-ku-ra next thing you know Gaara was laying on his back on the bed with Sakura on top her purring, then there was a nock on the door Sakura got up and strighted her clothes so did Gaara Sakura: Come in Tusnade Tusnade: Sakura there ready for you to open your club today Sakura: alright let me get dressed Gaara stay please i want to talk to you while i get dressed Gaara: alright what do you want to talk about Sakura: Nicknames Gaara: No way in livin hell will i want a nick name Sakura: fine no goddamn nicknames i guess you don't trust me or feel safe around me,any way lets go to my club i think i keeping them waiting long enough.  
Gaara: where is this club of yours anyway Sakura: just down the street is not that hard to find they walked sliently down the street, they passed the hospital and there was a long line to the club Sakura: Sorry to keep you waiting i had beenees to take care Naruto: SAKURA GAARA sitti.  
Gaara and Sakura: I AM GOING TO HURT YOU UZIMAKI Shikamaru: Do it after she opens the club Temari: Gaara what going on between you and Sakura Gaara: are you infering that i am have a relashoin with the pink haired ninja Sakura: like that will ever happen even thogh i feel safe around you any way V.I.P up stairs to the right all my girlfriends on the dance floor and for all you that want to drink bar is on the left and back down stairs and now dj's pop lock and drop, rockin that thang, Sugar,Cyclone,  
and Breaking the habit Dj's: got it Boss Sakura: ok who will be the frist to dance boys Kiba: i will Sakura: ooh so brave and strong naw just kidding i'll just dance with the girls... hey where is the red head friend Naruto: the gard wouldn't let him in Sakura: GARD WHY IN THE HELL IS THE RED HED NOT IN THE VIP Gard: B-becauce H-he i-i-IS the deamon container Sakura: I don't give a damn he is my god damn friend now get him up here before i kill you slow and painfully Gard: yes mam Gaara: about god damn time Sakura: hey Gaara wanna dace Gaara: No Sakura: fine spoil sport, hey dj play my song Sakura swayed her hips to the song on the dance the red head eyes came in contact with her body and couldn't take them off her Garra got up and eased up behind and put his arms around her curvey waist and nobody dared to speak and ruin the moment that he really needed and by instict sakura rapped her arms around his neck and then she knew who it was she smiled and pulled his head down to wisper in his ear while grinding on him sos they came out as soft moans Sakura: i {moan} though{moan} you {Moan} didn't {moan} want{moan} to {moan} Dance{MOANNNNNN}  
Gaara: i din't want to, but looking at you i couldn't help it Sakura turned around and jumped into his arms and girnd on him harder and all you could hear gruts of pleasure and pain Gaara: you have a room here Sa-ku-ra sakura shivered and nodded her head and turned and look at everbody and pointed to a door no one knew about and he nodded his head she kept grinding on him she could feel him harden benath they have never had sex before but it felt like they been doing it for years , they got to the door and locked it so no one else could come in, Gaara threw Sakura on the bed and she went to with an umph while gaara took off his shirt she scanned his toaned body and his muscles that were there, she seen him move closer to her bed, she had been laying on her elbows.  
Gaara watch her slowly and carefully he noticed that she was stareing at him, he move onto the bed over her and leaned down to capture her lips Sakura was surprised but complied to the much needed but passonite kiss. Gaara puts his free hand on her thigh and she moans in his mouth he smirked and moved his hand up further and broke the kiss for much needed air, she flipped him over to his back and she licked her lips to still taste the liqor taste in his mouth she leaned down and kiss his lips with love and he never felt love like this he compiled and put in the little trust he had, he unziped her dress from behind it sliped from her sholders she got off him and the bed and earned a growl and growled right back at him, the dress came off her body and onto the floor she neather bra or panties on. He got off the bed and held her close and wisperd in her ear.  
Gaara: do you love me Sakura: yes since the first time i saw you Gaara: have you ever done this before Sakura: no, you will be the first He put his hands around her waist and sweetly kissed her and that't was the only time he felt something click in him, he felt her move, she put one hand on his chest and tenced and relaxed she pushed him on the bed he was laying on his elbows. I got on top attacked his neck with her love bits my my hand slipped in his boxers, and He groaned against my skin and rocked his hips forward. I smirked. As slowly as possible i pump my fist up and down,giving him a gentle squeezeing with every stroke. Gaara breathing became uneven as he massaged my breast with both hands, i therw my head back and moaned, i leaned down and licked the hallow of his throat and i kissed my way down his toned body, stopping at the hem of his pants, i sat between his legs and pulled his pants down along with his long slik boxers. i eyed his long, thick dick. i smirked when he thrusted his hips up.  
I took his swollen head of his dick and colied my tounge very softly. i pulled my head down, slowly taking his hard length in my mouth, groaning when it hit the back of my throat. a strangled moan came from Gaara's throat. i looked up at him and smiled with his dick still in my mouth. Gaara looked down at me. i closed my eyes and sucked his semi hard dick, loveing the taste of the small beed of cum, oozing out the tip of his cock. I could hear Gaara's breathing come out to small pants, I moved my head back and forth. i sucked hard a few times. slurping noises filled the room as well panted moans. gaara smirked and flipped us over so he was on top. i looked up at him and blinked a few times. gaara kicked off his pants and kissed my mouth. He thrust his hips rubbing his dick against my core. I flipped us over once more, lifting my body up, i grabed his dick and aligned my entrance with the tip of his dick. As I lowered myself onto him, i squeezed my eyes shut, feeling him stretching my walls. i tilted my head back and i screamed when he grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto his cock.  
"oh Gaara that hurt."i panted but i soon adjusted him, and guided my own body up and down 


End file.
